junglebunchfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert
Gilbert is a one of the main characters of the franchise «The Jungle Bunch». Personality Gilbert has a light brown coat color and large yellow eyes. Gilbert is always very irritable, and he wants to be constantly alone with himself. Gilbert is a kind of "brain" of the team, he is smart and resourceful, and sometimes he does the necessary things for them in the mission. Gilbert has knowledge of plants and knows their scientific names. In Gilbert, Batricia is in love, but he does not notice it at all, he only found out about it in the full-length film, after which he starts to meet with her. Bio The Jungle Bunch: The Movie For the first time, Gilbert appears at the beginning of the cartoon, where he watches the actions of Maurice and his son Junior, as well as a number of other characters: Al, Bob and Fred. When the penguins Ping and Pong turned to Maurice, he in turn agreed to help them and for this he collected a team, which also included Gilbert, although initially he did not want to, but still immediately changed his mind. Arriving in Antarctica and after meeting with walruses, the team was defeated. Gilbert, along with the rest of the team, was disappointed in the failure and wanted to return home with them, too, but seeing the pity from Peng, the whole team agreed to try to repeat the plan, Gilbert himself until the last was for returning home. Gilbert made a plan to return the eggs to the penguins. When it took the action of Batrisia, Giobert needed to serve for her as a "view." After returning to the penguins selected eggs from the walruses, Gilbert, along with the team, began to fight with the walruses themselves. In the process of the battle, Gilbert long showed laughter with the walrus Elvis, but soon the latter crushed the tarsier. After defeating them, the team began to return home. The Jungle Bunch In this series, Gilbert is the main character, and he appears in each series. Also in the show, it became known that before the formation of the team met with an ejection of Melina, and even Gilbert had a laboratory, but because of one robot, he had to close and invent a legend about the forbidden place. The Jungle Bunch (film) In film «The Jungle Bunch» Gilbert appears at the beginning of the cartoon, where he, along with the team, releases elephants from subjugating the baboons. After a while, Gilbert, along with the "Jungle Bunch" tested his aircraft, but soon noticed a burning tree and began to land there, where they later met Igor, trapped everyone. Igor talks about his plans to destroy them, and then "the Champs", and then he leaves, leaving the team to wait for them to die from the explosion of his mushrooms. The team managed to escape from the explosion, after which they are sent to Natasha, mother of Maurice. Arriving to Natacha, after meeting with her, she went with Tony and this team to Goliath. But since the "Jungle Bunch" was not admitted to the fight club, they spent the night waiting for their return. During the attempt to leave Igor, "the Champs" tried not to allow the "Jungle Bunch" to interfere in their business. But Maurice intervened, thereby allowing Igor to flee, because of Maurice disappointed in himself and leaves, as the koala kidnapped his son. The Watchman of the Jungle decided without Maurice and Junior to defeat Igor and save the guards, but Miguel was fussy without Maurice, and he refused to go with them. When Maurice and Junior returned to the "Jungle Bunch" and got together, the team entered Igor's lair under the camouflage. According to plan, Gilbert taught Batrisia to use the loudspeaker. A little later, during the battle with the baboons, Batricia finally confesses her love for Gilbert. Gilbert himself just now realizing that Batricia is in love with him, makes her first kiss. Then, after the battle, the team began to try not to let Igor's mushrooms explode. Eventually, after defeating Igor, Gilbert began to meet with Batricia. ru:Гилберт fr:Gilbert Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Characters (movie) Category:Characters (series) Category:Characters (film) Category:Tarsiers